


What Matters

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: CUPCAKE FOR PRESIDENT, Campaign manager!Pippa, Gen, Just a cute little thing to get you through your Presidential Monday!, Media specialist!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Just because they've grown up and Cupcake is going places doesn't mean they've forgotten what matters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> In a spur-of-the-moment decision, the RotG discord (RotG is Love, RotG is Life) challenged members to celebrate Presidents Day with Cupcake for President. So here is my main contribution <3 (We love you, Cupcake!)

“You’ve got this!”

“Jamie,” Cupcake said his name between gritted teeth. She tugged the sleeves of her suit jacket down out of nervous habit and tried to relax her shoulders. When she hunched up, the suit made it too obvious. And she was so used to hunching in preparation for a fight. “If you tell me I ‘got’ this one more time, you’ll have one less tooth to floss, tonight.”

Jamie gasped and his hands flew to his mouth, because no matter how many years passed, he was never going to grow out of overly reacting to everything.

Pippa rolled her eyes and smoothed Cupcake’s lapel. “Just make sure that you’re away from any cameras when that happens. All we need is reasonable doubt.” 

Jamie dropped his hands back to his keyboard and spun his laptop around. “But look! You’re doing great in the polls!”

“Facebook polls don’t count.” Cupcake rolled her eyes.

“This one’s on twitter.”

“Jamie, please,” Pippa admonished, but it was with a smile. He was just excited. They all were. Cupcake really was doing fantastic so far, and they all wanted her to win. 

Monty appeared behind the curtain with a bottle of water and a handful of notes, both of which he shoved into Cupcake’s hands. “That’s the latest on the demonstrations from today. The official report is three arrests and one injury. In case anyone asks.”

“Public support is still overwhelmingly with the protesters,” Jamie reported from his perch on a cheap plastic folding chair. His legs were crossed under his laptop and his hands were flying. It was a touch screen, so they were all over the place. It was dizzying.

Cupcake turned away from him to thank Monty with a smile and read the notes. She only had maybe five minutes to memorize it all. 

Pippa gestured for everyone to be quiet while she read and the clock ticked down. Monty looked more nervous than Cupcake, but when the announcer began his introduction, he was the one who squeaked, “This is like your third debate, right? That means it’s easy now.”

Cupcake snorted and tucked the notes into her coat pocket. “If politics is easy, you’re doing something wrong.”

Pippa smiled, and there was pride written all over her face. She took Cupcake by the shoulders and wished her good luck. 

“Knock ‘em out!”

“Just like Pitch!” Jamie chirped.

“Slightly less permanently than Pitch,” Pippa amended.

Cupcake grinned at all of them and nodded. If they could handle the King of Nightmares, they could handle a room full of journalists. 

And then her name was officially announced, and Cupcake climbed the steps onto the stage to wave at the crowd. It was going to be a long night, but her friends would still be there when it was done.

Monty nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep voice behind them said, “I still can’t believe just how grown up you all are.”

Pippa smiled but Jamie’s grin was a little manic as he looked up at Jack.

“So what?” he said, “We’re still kids in every way that matters.”


End file.
